The Prince and The Killer: A Short AU Destiel Play
by xxLadyBluejayxx
Summary: Destiel Medieval AU Dean is an assassin sent to kill Prince Castiel but things don't as planned. This was written for my creative writing play assignment and is written in play/script format. It's just a short, simple, fluffy play. Rated T for kissing
1. Scene I

**The Prince and the Killer**

 **CHARACTERS**

 **DEAN:** _Young Assassin_

 **CASTIEL/CAS:** _Young Prince_

 **METATRON:** _Evil Uncle of Prince_

 **CHUCK:** _King of Realm and Castiel's Father_

 **TIME**

Late into the evening/early in the night

 **PLACE**

Outside a beautiful castle in the Medieval Period and in the bed room of the prince.

 **SCENE I**

[ _Dusky lighting illuminates a stony castle wall with ivy crawling up the side. DEAN ENTERS the scene, pacing around in circles as he argues with himself. Clad in black, the young assassin tries to talk himself up before his first assignment_ ]

DEAN: Come on, Dean! You can do this! You've been training for this your whole life. Dad is depending on you to complete this mission!

[ _DEAN stops pacing and leans against the wall with his head in his hands letting out a groan of frustration_ ]

DEAN: I can't do this [Pause.] This isn't some lowlife or criminal. This is the Prince! What could he have done to deserve this? How can I take his life?

[ _DEAN groans before taking his head out of his hands and starts pacing more furiously now, moving his hands in agitation as he argues with himself_ ]

DEAN: What would Dad say if he saw me now? I'd hate to find out. It doesn't matter what I think. This is my mission and I have to come through! This isn't about me. This is for my family!

[ _DEAN nods to himself, straightens his shoulders, and turns to the wall. DEAN grabs the ivy and makes as if to climb the wall. The curtains fall_ ]


	2. Scene II

**SCENE II**

[ _Moonlight shines through the window of the prince's bedroom. DEAN ENTERS through the window and surveys the room. CASTIEL is sleeping on his royal bed. DEAN approaches CASTIEL and draws his dagger holding it over the CASTIEL's chest]_

DEAN: [Gasps and steps back in shock, whispering] This boy can't be older than me, if that! I-I can't do this!

[ _DEAN backs away from sleeping CASTIEL in horror. DEAN walks into a small table, knocking a vase to the floor_ ]

CASTIEL: [Yawns] Father? Is that you? What is the matter?

[ _CASTIEL sits up in bed and reaches over to turn on a lamp beside his bed. DEAN stands frozen in horror_ ]

CASTIEL: Who are you? A new servant?

[ _DEAN makes to go to the window and leave but CASTIEL gets up calling out to the assassin_ ]

CASTIEL: Wait, boy! Please don't go!

DEAN: [Pauses by window] To stay would mean my death, young prince.

CASTIEL: I swear on my father's name, no harm will come to you. I will not allow it. Stay, please.

DEAN: [Turns around and kneels] Yes, my lord.

CASTIEL: Thank you. And please call me Castiel. You are already in my private chambers. I think we are past formalities [Laughs]

DEAN: [Smiles nervously] Castiel? That's a lot. Maybe Cas for short?

CASTIEL: [Laughs] Oh, yes, I like that! I have never had a nick-name before! May I know your name, please?

DEAN: [Pause] My name is Dean Winchester.

CASTIEL: [Pause] Winchester as in the Winchester Clan? [Pause] Dean, you are no servant. Why are you here?

DEAN: If you know of the clan then you know what we do. [Pause] I was hired to [Pause] to assassinate you, my lord! I-I just couldn't do it though! You are so young and-and-and please, my lord, spare my family! My brother is still a boy! Punish me!

[ _CASTIEL rises and puts a hand on DEAN's shoulder_ ]

CASTIEL: Dean, did I not make a promise to you?

[DEAN looks up at CASTIEL]

DEAN: Y-yes, but, my lord, I…

CASTIEL: It does not matter. I gave you my word. Besides, what have you done to deserve punishment? Stand and speak to me.

[ _DEAN stands_ ]

DEAN: What have I done?! I've only snuck into the palace and held a dagger over my prince's heart! No, I'm sure the royal guard will be completely fine with that!

CASTIEL: That's not how I see it.

DEAN: How do you see it then, my lord?

CASTIEL: For starters, I rather liked my new nick name and would prefer you use it, thank you. Now, ask me again.

DEAN: [Sighs and smiles] How do you see it, Cas?

CASTIEL: [Smiles] Much better. Dean, what I see is a young boy who had every opportunity to kill me, but didn't. I see someone who had the chance to run, but didn't. I see an ally who put his life in danger to do what was right, who warned me that someone wants me dead.

[ _DEAN bows but CASTIEL pulls him back up_ ]

DEAN: Thank you, my lo-, I mean, Cas.

CASTIEL: No, thank you, Dean. You do not understand. This is not the only service you have done me.

DEAN: What do you mean?

CASTIEL: I mean [Pause], well, what I mean is[Pause]. It's just that I have not spoken to a soul other that my father, uncle, and tutors for months. Not since my brother's left to serve the kingdom

DEAN: What?! How is that possible? I would have thought, as a prince, you would have loads of people doting on you. No offense.

CASTIEL: None taken. Having lots of people around does not always mean having lots of friends. Honestly, you are the first person who is not in my family to look me in the eyes and speak to me as a person. You have given me a gift.

DEAN: [Laughs nervously] I'm not sure I would use the word 'gift.' Anyway, I can relate to the feeling of isolation. It's amazing how I can be surrounded by people and still feel so…

CAS&DEAN: [Speaking at the same time] alone.

[ _DEAN scratches the back of his head, acting embarrassed_ ]

DEAN: If I make it out of this castle alive, I would gladly come back as your friend. Not everyone would be so kind to their would-be-assassin.

CAS&DEAN: [Both laugh]

DEAN: Really, this was my first assignment. I have been dreading it for weeks. I think I knew in my heart I couldn't do it, all along.

CASTIEL: [Puts hand on DEAN's shoulder] You are a good man, Dean Winchester. I would be honored to have you as a friend.

DEAN: Th-thank you. [Pause] We should go and speak to the king. He should know what is going on. I think I know enough that we could track down who hired me to [Pause] you know.

CASTIEL: Yes, of course. [Laughs] I got so excited to have a friend that I nearly forgot someone wants me dead!

DEAN: [Smiles] You are something else, Cas. [Pause] Your father might not be as forgiving. I accept whatever he decides to do with me but I beg you, say nothing of my family or where I come from. At least until we are sure he will have mercy.

CASTIEL: I give you my word; no harm will come to you or your family. My father is rather understanding though. I have a feeling he will be just as grateful as I am. Still, I will do as you say.

[ _DEAN and CASTIEL EXIT the stage. The curtains fall]_


	3. Scene III

**SCENE III**

[ _The curtains open to what appears to be a throne room. CHUCK, the king, is sitting on his tall throne in a bathrobe (a royal bathrobe) and fuzzy slippers (royal fuzzy slippers). DEAN and CATIEL are standing in front of CHUCK who seems to be very sleepy at first but quickly realizes the severity of the situation_ ]

CHUCK: [Yawns] This had better be some pretty amazing information, son, for you to wake me at this ungodly hour. You know I need my beauty rest.

DEAN: [Bows] Your majesty, this is a matter of life and death.

CHUCK: [Gasps] Crap on a cracker! Didn't even see you there, child! You one of Castiel's friends? Well, Castiel doesn't really have many friends or at least he never tells me about them but that may just be…

CASTIEL: [Groans in frustration] Father, please! Could you not- I mean- It's just[Groans] Nevermind! This is really important.

CHUCK: Well, if it's so important, why haven't you told me? Honestly, Castiel, just because a pretty boy is standing nearby, you lose your voice?

[ _DEAN &CAS both fidget and act embarrased_]

CASTIEL: [Blushing and stuttering] FATHER! I- you- you can't just- I'm not gonna-what are you…

CHUCK: [Shhing Castiel] It's okay, son. Why don't you let this boy talk for you. Could you start with your name, please, young man?

DEAN: [Bows] Your majesty, my name is Dean Winchester [Pause] I was hired to kill your son tonight.

CHUCK: [Shocked expression] Well, [Pause] I am assuming you had a change of heart as my baby is still very much alive?

DEAN: Yes, your grace. I could not go through with it.

CHUCK: I see. I must thank you for this. Your honesty and bravery is very admirable. Still, you must be able to see that I cannot allow my son's assassin to leave scot-free.

DEAN: Yes, your grace.

CASTIEL: But Father! I have sworn no harm would come to him! Besides, there is no blood, no foul. Dean had every chance to kill me and escape but he didn't.

CHUCK: So you have found you voice again? Don't get so excited, boy. I will not harm your new love. Still, he must provide me with a service. He must help me find those who wish my son dead.

DEAN: Of course, my lord. I will tell you everything.

CHUCK: For starters, did you ever see the culprit directly or did you deal with peons?

DEAN: My father does not take an assignment unless he meets directly with the one who hired him. This was my first mission so he made me be present when we met him. I have see the contractor only once but I know I will be able to identify him.

CHUCK: Your father? Am I correct in assuming you belong to the Winchester Clan?

DEAN:[Pause] Yes, my lord. Please, spare my family from this.

CHUCK: You are doing me a great service, Dean. You are risking your life and your family to save my son. I will not punish you or your family. Speak freely with me so we can take care of this matter.

CASTIEL: Dean, I will keep my promises to you.

DEAN: Alright.[Pause] The man was a head shorter than me. He had beady, black eyes and greasy, curly hair that was receding. His face was old and rodent like. His voice was annoyingly nasal and he tried to be witty though it was obvious he was terrified to meet with my father.

CASTIEL: Father…

CHUCK: [Shushes Castiel] I'm thinking, Castiel. Servant! Go fetch my brother! He must hear of this at once!

[ _A servant runs across the stage and shortly returns with METATRON, the king's brother. METATRON is grumbling sleepily until he sees DEAN.]_

METATRON: You called, brother?

DEAN: Th-that's him! That's the man who hired me!

METATRON: Who is this boy? I've never seen him in my life.

DEAN: Cas, I'm telling you the truth! This is the man, I swear it on my life!

METATRON: Brother, who are you going to believe? Your closest friend or some lying peasant.

CHUCK: Dean, are you absolutely sure you are not mistaken?

DEAN: I have never been more sure of anything in my life.

METATRON: I can't believe this! How can you allow yourselves to be fooled so easily?! To believe that I would try to have my dearest nephew to…

CASTIEL: Ah, but, Uncle, we have said nothing an attempt on my life. How is it that you guessed it right away?

METATRON: I-the servant told- I overheard- this is ridiculous- I would never…

CHUCK: Silence! Or I will have your head this night!

CASTIEL: Father, tell me you did not first think of Uncle when you heard Dean's description.

METATRON: Oh, just because the boy described me, means I'm guilty!? I am a public figure! He could have easily seen me at a feast!

DEAN: This is the first time I have been inside the Royal City.

CHUCK: It doesn't matter, I can't arrest him on your account alone, Dean.

CASTIEL: But Father…

DEAN: Wait! I have these instructions and contract, given to me by the contractor! It was signed by him! See if this matches his handwriting!

METATRON: I never saw that in my life! A forgery! A lie!

[ _DEAN hands the papers from his pocket to CHUCK who examines them while METATRON acts flustered, trying to see them_ ]

CHUCK: [Laughs] Brother, it's your writing exactly! You even signed it as _The Dark Scribe!_ Isn't that what you wanted everyone to call you when we were kids playing pretend? No one could know that to make a forgery!

METATRON: [Stutters and acts shocked]

CASTIEL: I think this is the most ill conceived assassination attempt ever. Did you think this through at all? My brothers would take the throne before you.

METATRON: Shut up, you stupid boy! I planned to have you killed then lure your brother's home with the funeral and poison your whole family! If it weren't for this failed assassin, I would have gotten away with it too!

CHUCK: Guards! Take him away!

[ _Guards enter and take METATRON away kicking and screaming_ ]

CASTIEL: Well[Pause] That went pretty well.

CHUCK: [Laughs] You just found out your uncle wanted to kill you and everyone you love and you say it went well!

CASTIEL: [Shrugs] He didn't succeed.

DEAN&CHUCK: [Both laugh]

CHUCK: Yes, and it's all thanks to Dean. I must go speak to the counsel about what has happened. I will leave you two but I am not through with you yet, Dean. I must thank you for what you have done for my family.

DEAN: [Acting embarrassed] Really, your majesty, it's nothing…

CHUCK: Shut up, son. I mean that in the nicest way possible. You have saved everyone I love tonight. It was not nothing.

[ _CHUCK EXITS leaving DEAN and CASTIEL alone_ ]

CASTIEL: So[Pause] Um, thank you. You're my hero.[Grins]

DEAN: [Laughs] Oh whatever! Quit pulling my leg!

CASTIEL: [Looks confused] I'm not touching your leg, Dean.

DEAN: That's what I- you know what? Never mind, not important. What's important is that you're safe now.

CASTIEL: Yes, thanks to you, my hero.

DEAN: [Acting embarrassed scratching head] You're welcome, my lord.

CASTIEL: I prefer Cas.

[ _DEAN steps closer to CASTIEL_ ]

DEAN: Sure thing, Cas.

CASTIEL: Is there anything that I can uh [Pause] do in return for your services?

DEAN: Now that you mention it [Pause] I can think of a few things [Smirks]

CASTIEL:[Cocks head to side] Like what? Anything, it's yours.

DEAN: Well, I'd like to get to see you again. Maybe a job in the castle

CASTIEL: [Gulps] I think that could be arranged. After tonight I'm sure father would like more security. How does personal body guard sound?

DEAN: That sounds real nice, Cas.

[ _DEAN takes CASTIEL'S hand_ ]

CASTIEL: [Whispers] And what else, Hero?

DEAN: Well, um, I would like[Pause] I-I just want- It's stupid…

CASTIEL: Dean, tell me, please.

DEAN: I- I want a kiss from my prince

CASTIEL: [Shocked gasp]

[DEAN pulls his hands away and turns away from CASTIEL, embarrassed]

DEAN: Forget it. It was a stupid thought.

CASTIEL: No, Dean, it was the best thought ever.

[ _CASTIEL turns DEAN around and they kiss passionately. The curtains fall_ ]

 **THE END**


End file.
